


Sam Comes Home

by katied4568



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, coming home, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katied4568/pseuds/katied4568
Summary: After being in America for a while, Samuel comes home to his king.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone asked me to write this for their birthday, and I decided to post it for the rest of you.  
> I don't really know when this is set, so just go with it.  
> And, disclaimer, I'm not a big kingbury shipper, I like lams better, but again, it was a birthday present, so just go with it.

George simply couldn’t wait.   
“No! No! It must be perfect! Yes, even that one inch to the left matters! The chairs have to be centered!”  
The staff were getting fed up with him, he knew, but it didn’t matter because he would finally get to see Sam and everything had to be held to the highest standards to even approach being good enough for the special occasion.  
There was no way Samuel would be staying in the room the king was preparing for him most nights anyway, but George still felt it necessary to make it absolutely perfect. George would probably give the world to Samuel if he could. Unfortunately, he couldn’t, so the room would have to suffice.   
“Why isn’t anyone straightening this portrait? And why--what?” A sentinel had walked in and had just tapped his shoulder.  
“Mr. King, sir, the ship just arrived in the harbor.”  
And suddenly, nothing else mattered. Not the chairs, not the portrait, not the bed, because Samuel was here.  
Samuel was here.  
The king practically bolted out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor of the castle. Originally, people hadn’t reacted so favorably when they found out about his longtime affair with the American man. But George was a strong man, he could bend them to his will. In fact, he would fight the fight and win the war to earn their praise and respect. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Britain was finally removing sodomy’s classification as a capital crime, and now he could be with his dear Samuel in peace.   
If only this damned carriage would get him to the harbor.

 

\--

 

Samuel could see the harbor. They were finally getting close enough to see the harbor. Sam also knew that shortly after the ship arrived, he would be seeing George,and that alone kept him from getting even slightly bored the past few days, even when he had nothing to do. The pure excitement kept his brain running full speed 24/7. However, the knowledge and anticipation of getting to see his dearest King George also made every storm scarier, every day longer.   
But now he was close enough to see his beloved homeland and he was determined to let nothing stand in his way.   
Back in America, people weren’t quite as accepting of people like him, but at least here in Britain, George had worked his ass off to make people accept gay men and women, and Samuel was extremely proud of him. Because he could still technically get arrested for who he loved in his place of residence across the Atlantic (what’s up with that?), he thought he might stay here a bit longer this time. George was most pleased with that knowledge.   
Before he knew it, Samuel was being snapped out of his daydream by the ship pulling into the harbor and dropping its anchor. As the British-American stepped off the boarding ramp, he kept his eyes open for the right carriage, which was, of course, the most elaborate and expensive one.   
And then he spotted it.

 

\--

 

As George’s carriage pulled onto the docks, he immediately spied Sam looking around on the exit ramp and instructed the driver to head towards him. The vessel simply couldn’t move fast enough.   
Once they had finally reached the area closest to the ramp they were allowed to be in, the king jumped out the carriage doors and sprinted towards his boyfriend. As soon as they collided, Samuel was met with a lingering kiss and a bear hug.   
“Don’t ever leave England for that long again,” George said, his voice muffled in Samuel’s shoulder.   
“I would never want to. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
